Pens and pencils having a barrel shaped body or cylindrical body are often grasped between the thumb, index and middle fingers of a writer's hand. During such writing use, the tip of the index finger, the tip of the thumb, and the proximally lateral side of the writer's middle finger are typically placed over contact points arrayed at approximately 120° circumferential intervals about the instrument's cylindrical body. Such common writing instrument holding technique, when applied to a common cylinder bodied pen, often undesirably and unergonomically allows the body of the pen to roll over its points of contact with the writer's fingers, resulting in instability during writing.
The instant inventive writing instrument solves or ameliorates such problems, difficulties, and deficiencies of common barrel body configured pens and pencils described above, by specially configuring the instrument's body to define a plurality of paired hinged plates which pivotably move in flexing and extending motions to assume a T configuration which ergonomically presents finger tip receiving valleys, and to alternatively pivotally extend to a collapsed and compactly storable non-use position.